deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jade Steel (OC)
Jade Steel is the OC of DinoHunter531 Background Jades family was killed when she was only eleven by her now enemy General Jakrait the 3rd, a war master. she was taken in by many family's but kicked out by every single one because of her violent nature. she lived on the streets for two years until she was found by Barry Hill, Nobel prize winning scientist and engineer. he trained her in many martial arts and sword combat. when she was sixteen he gave her her armour suit She took up the job as professional assassin and hit-man. she wields a laser rifle and a giga-ton sword. she has completed countless missions including killing the president and infiltrating a rebel base and neutralizing it. although a assassin she works for he government as well taking out enemy leaders. Personal Information Name: Jade Steel Gender: Female Height: 6'4" Age: 18 Born: May 29 2342 Personality She is very serious and rarely makes jokes. She tends not to talk in battle due to it distracting her. she is emotionally unstable and angry inside because of her family's death and usually tries to escape from emotional help from Barry thinking it makes her seem weak Weapons and Gadgets Laser rifle: named "The Avenger" it is a black and purple shade and shoots a super-heated line of red plasma. rapid fire. Giga-ton sword: she calls this sword "Hazel Pain" hence the color. the sword is made of Rikanium, the same material of her Armour. it is nearly indestructible and has been recorded to deliver 300 tons of force in a single blow making it a heavy sword to tote, but her Armour strength makes it possible. Crockett: her built in computer system. can fire projectiles such as mini-nukes and rockets. the suit creates molecules that shape faster then light once fired therefore transforming into the projectile of choice. Crockett is a rather humorous AI. Armour: A rikanium set, it is nearly indestructible. it is purple and gray with a large orange visor. the Armour can take an insane amount of punishment and is lava-resistant and electric-resistant. Skills Knows 4 types of martial arts including: karate, Krav maga, Sambo and Silat mini-nuke: a projectile from her suit, it makes an explosion the size of a football field Rocket: a normal rocket from her suit Mini-gun: a self-installed Stereotypical mini-gun Time stop: Stops time and increases strength Power boost: increases physical strength and speed Is in constant communication with Barry who can monitor health and grant better ability's Armour boost: increases the defense of her Armour Inhaler: not an actual inhaler silly, it sucks up stuff like sand and water is able to continue fighting in extreme conditions where no normal human can Speed flare: enables her to go up to six thousand mph Feats Defeated Jakrait (not kill) (who is basically an immortal) Survived a nuclear blast killed a brakikor (which is basically the King kong of this world) survived a 100,000,000 ton building falling on her murdered three presidents assassinated four crime lords can go up to six thousand mph in Speed flare highest recorded strength is fifteen thousand tons (with Hazel Pain) able to continue fighting with a sword in her abdomen Weaknesses Doesn't realize her own problems can get overheated in battle is not as good of a fighter without her Armour Mary sue score 38 Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Original Characters Category:DinoHunter531